Halo: Danger Close
by Rookie493
Summary: A massive ODST assault is dropped onto a Covenant controlled planet, every ODST knew what they were getting into. Only one squad can make a difference.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

The pods dropped from the sky at incredibly high speeds. The people inside them knew full well what they were getting into.


	2. Introductions

The Rookie wandered around the Ship he was stationed in. On his trip, he saw a few members of his newly assigned squad, Dragon Squad. The first he came across was the heavy weapons expert, his codename, 'Cannon'. He was the one to look to if you needed a Wraith gone, Ghost destroyed, or hordes of Covenant obliterated. For what he does, he is quite a chilled out ODST, and often he is seen in the rec-room, playing card games and sometimes pool or snooker.

The next squad member he came across was the marksman, his codename, 'Arctic-1-4' due to the fact that he is usually only contacted by radio, so his radio callsign is his actual callsign. He is an ODST crackshot, who seemingly knows where everyone is in a firefight, and has cranked up around 53 confirmed Covenant kills, and has saved his teammates too many times to count.

The newest ODST to be added to the squad, and one of the newest to be added to the elite force, is very talkative, and so he has earned himself the self explanatory nickname, 'Chatterbox'. He isn't an expert in any certain weaponry, but is proficient in any weapon. He passed his ODST tests obly a few weeks before joining the squad with top scores in the tests.

The last and final squad member is the Veteran, and squad leader. He is excellent with any weapon that he finds, and has been an ODST for nearly a year. He is serious and straight forward, never driftin off task. When in free time, he can be extremely rude, but in a firefight he is nicer and he also seems calmer when getting shot at than in free time. When observed during a firefight, one might see a certain 'grace under fire' about him as he drops any opposers with ease. ODST legend has it that his past squad was cut down at New Mombasa when he was still searching for them after his Drop Pod was flung away from his other squad members. When he found out, the same legend says thet he was filled with a blinding rage and killed nigh on 100 Covenant. Thus earning him the same nickname as the squd name, 'Dragon'.

The Rookie. The Rookie is, unlike his name might suggest, the second longest serving ODST in his squad, serving for around 8 months. His past squad was one of the squads who was inserted into a Covenant invaded New Mombasa, when he was split from his squad, leading him to kill tons of Covenant in search for them. He never talks, and is excellent with most weapons.


	3. Briefing

"Dragon Squad, I repeat, Dragon Squad. A briefing is being held in briefing room 1, be there in ten minutes."

The Rookie gets up and starts the walk to the Briefing Room. On the way he meets up with the other Dragon Squad members and they all walk together.

"Right then you sorry lot" Dragon's voice fills the room "We are going into a hostile area on a recently retaken, Covenant controlled Harvest at 3AM tomorrow. We will be expecting heavy resistance and heavy armour. We are dropping in here." He points to a part of a map of Harvest "This is where we are to believe mot of the Covenant force is. We will be inserted with 20 other ODST squads, and a massive marine contingent will be transported by pelican. They will be starting the assault and we will be following it up one hour later, we will be dropping behind the enemy lines, taking them out from the inside. ODST losses are going to be high, but i expect none of you to hit that ground with a plasma hole in you, do you understand?" The ODST's all nodded and took another look at the map. "Right, dismissed."

Rookie walked back to his chambers and set to work on his gear. He wasn't going to enter the battlefield with a bog standard suppressed smg, but instead an assault rifle and shotgun. He took a glance at the other members of his squad, Arctic was loading his snioer rifle magazines, Chatterbox was chdcking all his technological gear, with shaking hands, and Cannon was cleaning his Rocket Launcher and cheging up his Spartan Laser, a new weapon he recently added to his arsenal.

Seemingly out of the blue, Chatterbox started up a conversation with Cannon, who looked very annoyed because Chatterbox just sat on his bunk. "You looking forward to this?" Chatterbox asked, looking at Cannon's weapons. Cannon, in response, said a sentence which obviouslt implied he wanted to stop talking to Chatterbox, "Yeah, but if your gonna act like that tomorrow then I'm not" Cannon points to Chatterbox's shaking hand. Chatterbox, instead of replying, decided to get up anda walj back tk his own bunk. Before the Rookie knew it, he was falling asleep...


End file.
